koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grey Furb
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to Koei Wiki! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 03:21, January 1, 2011 Image uploading policy Please do not see this as me personally picking on you this is just mostly me being tired of having to categorize every single image everyone uploads. As part of our uploading policy here left from the original founders, please take the time to categorize the images you upload. Adding a category to an image can be done before it is uploaded by typing in wikicode Category:__ in the Summary text box. "__" is for the name of the series or particular image category you are uploading. For example if you were uploading a Samurai Warriors 2 render, you would categorize it as Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Character Images and so on. The category can be added after it is uploaded by editing the image file itself. Click the Edit this page button near the top left hand corner of the image page. While editing it, simply use the Add category button you see near the bottom left hand corner of the editing space to add the category. In the future if you fail do to this, I will simply delete all the images you upload for not following the uploading rules. Kyosei 22:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Also, keep in mind that almost no picture you upload will be in the public domain. Public domain means the copyright holders no longer exist or the copyrights have expired for the image, media or text you are using. Examples of public domain would be the original text of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, nursery rhymes, Shakespeare's plays and so forth. Screenshots of Koei's games or images Koei have done themselves that we've uploaded here fall under the fair use copyright where we use it to demonstrate something about the subject of the article for a non-profit reason. Kyosei 22:13, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Please take more time than just copying from wikipedia to make new character pages. The rate you are going at is disheartening rather than encouraging. Sake neko 20:35, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Making new articles I don't see the point of making a new page that will tell readers visiting the site nothing behind a single sentence. When making a page, try to put more effort beyond a 5 second Wikipedia copy-paste job and a lazy summary 5 min summary of only one game. If you feel you yourself can't contribute beyond the above mentioned, do not bother making the page. It will only be deleted due to obvious lack of effort and caring on your part. Kyosei 20:52, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Please stop spamming the wiki with nearly useless and inaccurate article stubs. It's obvious you do not care enough to do even preliminary research. Make another one I will ban you for a year. Kyosei 00:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC)